Love Never Dies
by THExGR8xONE
Summary: Dreams of a Life long ago..Are they just that..dreams? Or maybe something more. What happens when the one she dreams of becomes more then just that…A past forgotten, And a Love who's price can rip the world asunder….(I know i suck at summaries but this wasn't that bad? Right? WARNING FEMSLASH!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Yes i know its a new story i know i said i wasn't going to post more until my main story was complete but i was working on this one a little, when my little sister said to just post what i have done. I have a tendency to either work on the later chapters of the Martyr or some of the other stories that just needed to be put down on paper or saved on…well anyways you get the point i hope. But Yeah don't worry though most of my focus will be on the Martyr so for anybody who's reading it please don't worry that one will have more updates soon. **

**This Little story came to mind when i was literally just sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing. I hope you all like this one, so let me know what you all think. It is a femslash story so if you don't like don't read. The pairing of course is Skyler/Hermione ;) for those of you who don't know who Skyler is she is an OC that I've created. For those readers who are are new to her, Her real story Is in that of my other Story The Martyr. Check it out if you like, or just stick with this one haha**

**The three songs used in this chapter are as follows**

**The 1975-Girls**

**We came as Romans-Hope**

**Icon for Hire-The Grey**

**So while I go berate myself on how i should really follow my own rules, because i know how it is waiting for updates haha while finishing up the next chapter in The Martyr, Please indulge yourself in the first Chapter Of Love Never Dies…But as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Something Familiar<strong>

_The sky was red as blood, the sun blocked by the moon. People ran as ragged rocks of fire fell from the sky, smoke rose from the burning of houses,buildings and the like, as ash begun to float everywhere. The screams of the dying filled the air as well as the blood thirsty roars of the beasts set free to wreak havoc on the earth. Two figures stood atop a large hill looking over the destruction of a once great city. They embraced each other tightly," he's coming..." The shorter spoke softly to her beloved. The grip on her waist tightened,"He will never have you"_

_"Please my love..."_

_"No"_

_" always so stubborn." She chuckled looking into the eyes of her lover all seriousness returning," I can not ask you to pay the price, nor can I let these people suffer for our selfishness."_

_"Is it so selfish to fight for that which you love most?" Soft wings embraced the brunette as she sighed at the feeling," you are making this harder then it is...please" the winged figure closed the distance lips met lips in a passion filled kiss. When she pulled back just enough so that her lips barely touching the others she whispered softly," I would gladly pay any price if it means I get to love you..."_

Hermione woke with a small gasp. These dreams always felt so real almost as if she had lived them before with a glance at her clock it read 3:33. She sighed ever since the war ended the dreams had come more frequently. Now that her worry and stress levels weren't so high. Hermione fell back on the bed staring up at the ceiling she had a few hours before she had to get up but her mind was buzzing of the winged girl she kept seeing in her dreams, her eyes seemed to haunt her waking moments, they were other worldy practically glowing. With a frustrated sigh she sat swinging her legs over and stood from her bed to stretch she didn't like this one bit. In a sense she felt like she was cheating on Ron. Spending time with him during the day only to dream of another by night, even stranger the girl in her dreams was familiar yet she did not even have a name for the face.

The senior Gryffindor headed to her shower hoping to wash away the intensity of the dream, though this one gave her a horrible foreboding feeling unlike the others. After about 20 minutes of just standing under the running water and about 10 minutes of washing her self exited to her room feeling refreshed. Might as well ready herself for the day which wasn't so bad seeing as it was Friday. Ron and Harry had planned to take her and Ginny out which was a first for Ron in a while. She smiled though it was a start and the elder red head had said he would try harder to be a little spontaneous.

With that thought she checked over her assignments making sure she hadn't missed any and read before her school day began. It was nice being able to return to repeat her seventh year knowing that for once while she was at Hogwarts she didn't have to worry of a coming threat from a disillusioned wizard with daddy issues. She spent most of her morning reading until classes started and the day went by rather quickly. When class had let out she and Ginny hurriedly made their way to the girls dorm to ready themselves for their night out. With a final once over Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror hoping that she would be able to wow Ron. She didnt go all out but the dress she picked was cute and classy yet casual, having sort of a vintage style to it. Her shoes were stylish yet comfy. Her hair curled left down and whilst she didn't like the use of most make up Ginny insisted on her using lip gloss.__

She made her way down to the common room where the boys were waiting Harry smiled at both her and Ginny telling them they were quite the sight. Ron how ever seemed a bit impatient,"We better hurry or we're going to be late." He said looking at his watch. Ginny scoffed at her brother before allowing Harry to take her by the arm and lead her out. Ron smiled at Hermione before turning to leave, so far this date night wasn't turning out the way she had hoped. Stifling a sigh the witch followed her boyfriend and friends out. The boys had lead them through Hogsmead soon realizing that they were heading to leave past it,"Where are we going?" Harry only smiled back at his friend before continuing on his way.

The group came to a small dirt road leading into the forest."you can't be serious?" Ginny asked a little surprised this is where their date was to be." There's more to it then meets the eye...come on follow me." Harry urged his girlfriend holding her close as they entered first. After several minutes Hermione turned to the youngest Weasley boy expectantly. He didn't seem to get the gist and instead motioned for her to enter first. This was wearing her nerves and patience thin. What the hell was his problem when they had first began dating there had been fire works and when she looked at him she saw love, now it seemed the spark they had, had flitted away and died and the boy only saw it fit to show affection when his need willed him to. Although part of her anger diminished when she stepped through the trees.

What she saw was the equivalent of a muggle circus or carnival. She was amazed by the sight, her awe interrupted when a hand slipped around hers making her flinch away. Hermione looked seeing it was Ron, feeling guilty of her earlier thoughts a small smile spread on her lips as she took his hand and stepped closer pecking him on his cheek. This was a good start indeed. The couples decided to spend the early part of their night together as a group deciding to split after the small concert show. Ginny had been more excited about the show then the others stating that one of the bands playing was her favorite underground group that was quickly gaining recognition.

The teens made their way to the front of the stage being some of the first to arrive." I can't believe it Silver Wings is performing!" The younger red head squealed,"I hope Angel Eyes sings!"

"Who the bloody hell is Silver Wings? And Angel Eyes?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother." For your information my dear brother they're one of the hottest new bands since the Wicked Sisters maybe even better." as Ginny filled her friends in about what she knew about the group more people started crowding around the stage. Before they knew it the lights dimmed and the crowd cheered waiting for the performance to begin. Soon the sound of drums and a guitar sounded with a catchy tune as five figures appeared before them on the stage causing the crowd to go wild cheering louder. Hermione watched as the singer a boy who was tall and lean with with black hair began singing..

_Bite your face to spite your nose  
>17 and a half years old<br>Worrying about my brother finding out  
>What's the fun in doing what you're told?<em>

_I said, "No!"  
>"Oh give it a rest, I could persuade you"<br>"I'm not your typical, stoned 18 year old  
>Give me a night I'll make you"<br>"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age, but girl I'm not your savior."  
>Wrestle to the ground<br>God help me now because_

He paused momentarily watching the crowd with a smile , as he sang the chorus so did they...__

_They're just girls breaking hearts  
>Eyes bright, uptight, just girls<br>But she can't be what you need if she's 17  
>They're just girls<br>They're just girls_

"I love this song!" Harry smiled at his girlfriend as she sang along to the song. Urging the others to sing along as well. Hermione laughed as Ginny grabbed her hands to dance with her while trying to teach the older witch the words. The band continued to play, after ending the first song introducing themselves as a group. After the small intro the singer continued to hype the crowd before playing another song keeping the high energy going. After a few more songs of high energy the sounds began to mellow out a little so as to save everybody energy. Well, at least tried to mellow out.

_Stand up  
>You have a voice to be heard<br>You're worth more than words  
>So let your fire burn<br>Oh, your flame will be lit  
>Again when a candle is burned at both ends<br>And there's nothing left_

_You can change  
>You can become selfless<br>You're not set in stone_

Hermione was enjoying herself as well as the music Ginny was right to say that the band was becoming one of the best. The songs they played were fantastic ranging from several genres or a mix of some. Her brown eyes looked over the band the lead singer obviously the first she had noticed whom she learned to be called Beast. Then switching to look over the bass player an oriental boy who was quite pale who dubbed himself Shadow.  
><em><br>You will wade through mistakes that we all make  
>But just hold on<em>

_Don't fade away (hold on)_

_We won't fall to our knees  
>We are the one true hope<br>So give me an answer  
>Are you in or you out?<br>We are the one true hope  
>So give me an answer<em>

As the song continued Hermione continued to memorize the band. Her eyes wandered to the drummer, a girl known as Ace. She had long dark brown hair a streak of grey, with a feathered headband. Almost like she had a hippy punk style to her. Next was the rhythm guitarist. His skin was sun kissed like he was from the islands of the pacific shorter then the lead singer but taller then the rest considering the fact he was called Pineapple Hermione wondered vaguely if he was really was from some sort of island maybe like Maui?

_We all fall, crawl out of the fear you're in  
>Don't give up<br>We won't fall to our knees  
>We are the one true hope<br>So give me an answer_

_We are the one true hope (whoa)  
>So are you with me (whoa)<br>Or will you fall to your knees? (whoa)_

_We are the one true hope (whoa)  
>So are you with me (whoa)<br>Or will you fall to your knees? (whoa)_

Last but certainly not least her eyes fell upon the lead guitarist. The girl had hair as black as midnight like that of the lead singer. Only hers was longer and wavy cut in layers that practically feathered out at the tips, there was a single streak of white in her hair shown on her bangs. She found it a little odd the girl wore black Raybans seeing as it was night but she figured it was part of her style. Also it looked as if the dark shades were holding up the girls side swept bangs. Hermione stared at the girl she was the one called Angel Eyes, curious to know if the girls eyes lived up to the name.

_We are the one true hope  
>We are the one true hope<em>

_We won't fall to our knees  
>We are the one true hope<br>So give me an answer  
>Are you in or you out?<br>We are the one true hope  
>So give me an answer<em>

As the song was coming to an end Hermione couldn't keep her gaze from that of the guitarist. Her curiousity it seemed needed to be sated. What she hadn't realized was that her staring hadn't gone unnoticed, if she was paying more attention the witch would have noticed the slight tilt of the musician's head.  
><em><br>We all fall, crawl out of the fear you're in  
>Don't give up<br>We won't fall to our knees  
>We are the one true hope<br>So give me an answer whoa whoa  
>Give me an answer, now whoa whoa<br>Give me an answer_

"Wooooooooo! That was amazing I hope they play another song" Ginny screamed." Told ya it was a good idea mate." Ron yelled to Harry who smiled broadly glad that his girlfriend and best friends were having a good time. The crowd around them suddenly went crazy with renewed energy. The three older teens looked a bit confused by the sudden burst of cheers which a certain red head joined." What's going on?" Harry yelled over the cheers. Ginny turned to the golden trio practically flying from the way she was jumping up and down,"She's going to sing! She's going to sing!"

"Who!?"

"Angel Eyes!"

"So what's the big deal about that?!" Ron huffed annoyed from her excessive excitement."She hardly ever sings...but when she does it's just simply amazing!" The group watched as the female guitarist handed off her instrument walking center stage to stand at the mic. While the lead singer set up a keyboard, the raven haired girl looked to her band mates as if checking for something before she began and the sound of a piano sounded in sync with the bass

_I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away  
>I am letting myself look the other way<br>And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home  
>Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here<em>

_How cold have I become  
>I didn't want to<br>Lose you by what I'd done  
>Caught in the grey<em>

The slow beat of the drums entering in sync sent shivers down Hermione's spine the girls voice was fantastic. It was like it was filled with raw emotion as the build of the music progressed and the witch couldn't take her eyes off the girl as she moved taking the mic from the stand  
><em><br>I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call me away  
>I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay<br>And the hardest part in all of this is  
>I know my way back, I don't want to go<br>And let you see all that has become of me_

_I should've know, I should've known  
>I didn't have a chance<em>

She stood closer to the crowd and Hermione watched as the girl reached up to her glasses. Being closer now oddly enough the musician looked vaguely familiar but with her glasses on it was hard to tell. Though what happened next all but practically shocked her. As the build of the rhythm continued into the chorus with the guitar joining, the performer took her glasses from her face revealing a very familiar set of eyes that Hermione could never forget  
><em><br>How cold have I become  
>I didn't want to<br>Lose you by what I'd done  
>Caught in the grey<br>It burns for a moment but  
>But then it numbs you<br>Takes you and leaves you just  
>Caught in the grey<em>

_(You tell me)  
>In my deepest pain<br>In your weakest hour  
>In you darkest night<br>You are lovely_

Brown orbs met those that looked of small galaxies, blue sapphire clashed and mixed with purple sapphire, even the tiny flexes of silver were visible looking like small stars sparkling amongst them, while the small flecks of black only added to the effect. The black ring lining the iris only made the color stand out more the light of the moon practically reflecting off the those eyes making them glow twice as bright. They were just as she remembered seeing them in her dreams right down to the runic symbols within the black rings. Hermione felt herself getting lost in those eyes, it seemed like she had so many times before and staring into them now made no difference.__

_(You tell me)  
>In your deepest pain<br>In your weakest hour  
>In you darkest night<br>You are lovely_

Hermione was stuck in a trance too preoccupied to noticed that the one dubbed Angel Eyes had knelt right in front of her causing those around her to go hysterical. The performer summoned a single black rose handing it to the brunette. As the flower transferred from one hand to another time seemed to have slowed around the pair. The slight brush of hands sent a vibrant shock through the witch, and in that briefest of moments it felt as if a fire she never knew she held awakened inside of her. As if the very essence of her soul had been awaken by the briefest touch of someone she didn't even know. As the black haired girl continued to sing it felt as if she was calling to her, telling a small part of an undiscovered story.

_How cold have I become  
>I didn't want to<br>Lose you by what I'd done  
>Caught in the grey<em>

It was also in that brief moment those galaxy-no those Angel Eyes widened slightly as if the other had felt the sensation too. And just as quickly as it came the moment left and time caught up with the two as the musician stood from her spot continuing her number bringing it to an end.  
><em><br>It burns for a moment but  
>But then it numbs you<br>Takes you and leaves you just  
>Caught in the grey<em>

_In your deepest pain  
>In your weakest hour<br>In you darkest night  
>You are lovely<em>

_In your deepest pain  
>In your weakest hour<br>In you darkest night  
>You are lovely<em>

_I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away_

When the final key was struck Hermione's trance broken as the crowd went crazy. She looked to the rose in her hand then back to the stage. The girl was staring intently at her before looking to the crowd and bowing. That being the final number for the band they left the stage as an announcer came to the mic stating that there was to be a 20 minute intermission. It was in that instant a very loud squeal sounded in the brunettes ear which hurt due to the very high pitch." Hermione I can't believe it she sang to you!"

"Pipe down Gin it's not a big deal." Ron said moving to stand next to his girlfriend wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Hermione unconsciously stiffened at the gesture which didn't go unnoticed."are you alright 'Mione you look a bit flushed" Harry teased

"F-fine...I just didn't expect her performance to be so...intense" Ginny squealed again pulling the older girl from her brothers embrace,"She gave you a rose! Do you have any idea what that means!" Brown tresses swished as the brunette shook her head no." It means you have a back stage pass to meet the band!"

"Aw come on there's loads to do here besides meet some crummy band why don't you take the rose and meet them with Harry" the older Weasley complained." Because Hermione was given the rose not me." Ginny stated matter of factly. The older witch looked to her other best friend who shrugged,"Well what could it hurt how about we meet them Gin can get an autograph then we could head out?" Ron groaned at his friend's sensibility. It seemed like Ron was in a hurry to be alone with his girlfriend which for some reason unsettled Hermione at the very thought. With a reluctant sigh Ron gave in and the group headed to the backstage entry, as they were lead to the band Hermione's heart seemed to race at the thought of seeing the girl with angel eyes again. She had a feeling tonight was going to be one she'd never forget._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo Hope you All liked it I know its a bit short but i'll work on that. I was going to use the third song in this chapter in one of the later chapters of The Martyr but i felt it fit better in this story. Until next time <strong>**everyone ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Updates for this story! yep I said updates as in two haha I know my focus has been on The Martyr but i hadn't forgotten this one. so Hopefully you all Enjoy these two chapters :)**

**Meggymoo12-Im so happy that you love the pairing of Hermione and Skye as well my other story and I thank you for taking the time to read both stories as well as reviewing so thank you. I feel the same way too never liked Ron either…ever. I know the Martyr is a slow build between Skyler and Hermione but this one won't be as slow. It'll be a bit more quick paced but I do have quite a few things in store for this story Hopefully its to your liking ;)**

**Now onward my fellow readers to the next chapter of Love Never Dies….but as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Do You Trust Me<strong>

****The security guy lead them to a small white tent gesturing for the group to wait before entering."I can't believe it we're actually going to meet them!" Before anyone could reply security came back out gesturing again only this time for them to enter. When the group walked inside of course the tent was charmed to be a lot bigger then it looked. For the nth time that night Ginny squealed her excitement which caused everyone discomfort.

"I take it she's a fan?" It was the drummer who asked. She lay on a couch twirling her drum sticks around bored." A big one it seems" Harry said shaking his head trying to shake the small ringing from his left ear. The girl known as Ace nodded as if contemplating something,"So you three are responsible for defeating that crazy dark wizard guy last year right?" Hermione blinked at the girls bluntness of the subject not to mention noticing the girl had an American accent." How did you-"

"Word travels with news like that. Didn't think others in the magical world heard of your exploits did ya" the girl grinned mischievously before a pillow hit her face." Leave them alone Ace they're guests. Im sure it's a touchy subject for them." It was the black haired boy known as Beast who was smiling charmingly at the group." Whatever buttercup"

Honey colored eyes widened before staring daggers at the darker brunette,"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that" he hissed.

"Yep...what's your point." The boy groaned,"quit whining, sides you know the rules Skye handed out the rose she gets to entertain our guest of honor"

"Well where is she?"

Just then Shadow walked in heading straight for the fridge,"Hey pale face where's Skye?" The boy rolled his eyes as he pulled out a blood pack,"out back she was complaining about a headache, said she needed some fresh air."

"Good to know" the girl said calmly before pulling out a small object from her pocket and bringing it to her mouth. It was a whistle, after calmly plugging her ears Ace blew into the small device causing two of the occupants inside as well as others outside to yelp and howl trying to rid themselves of the horrible high pitched noise only they heard.

"Damn it Aaron I have a fucking headache! cut that out!" It was Angel Eyes herself who walked in yelling at the other girl. Her eyes widened when she realized they had company,"Yeah well how else was I suppose to get your ass in here"

"How bout asking" Beast said getting up from his knees."where's the fun in that?"

As two of her band mates bickered the galaxy eyed girl stared at Hermione as if searching for something." I'm Hermione." The witch said introducing herself as well as the others,"these are my friends Harry and Ginny and my boyfriend Ron." The other girl's eyes glanced to the Weasley boy. Her face showed no emotion she stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before the same stoic expression was cast her way." Hermione..." Ron whined wrapping an arm around the witches waist,"Can we go now?"

"Whats the hurry you've only just got here." The raven haired girl spoke calmly," besides I invited her to hang out." She smiled a charmingly dimpled smile at the brunette. Hermione felt her heart flutter, she'd only seen that smile in dreams and now it was really aimed at her seeing it in her waking moments. Despite the girls noticeable set of double fangs that smile seemed to make her melt._ Wait...no no I'm with Ron.._

"Sorry mate but we have plans I-"

"With all due respect ginger I wasn't talking to you"

"Ha! ginger it's cause his hairs red...that's original." The drummer chuckled from where she lay."It won't be long 20 minutes that's all and I'll have you back before your boyfriend here has a hissy fit." Said boy huffed crossing his arms,"Come on Hermione let's go." She didn't know why but Hermione felt like the action of this choice as small as it seemed weighed more heavily on the out come of events yet to come. Logically she should have chosen to leave with Ron, returning to their date night to spend the evening alone with him. It seemed though as if her curiosity had won out. For reasons unknown the witch just felt drawn to the musician and the question of why was burning her inside not knowing the answer. She convinced herself that this was purely out of curiosity to sate it and hopefully end the dreams that haunted her since the age of 10.

"Only 20 minutes?" She asked finding her voice. The American girl nodded waiting patiently for the brunette to make her decision." You can't be serious? You're actually going to go with her...I'm your boyfriend what about our night together." Ron's voice was dripping with repressed anger as he glared at the galaxy eyed girl who never took her eyes off Hermione."what's 20 minutes to the rest of the night Ronald besides she did invite and it would be rude not to accept" said boy groaned but before he could counter the other girl cut it,"Great. Shall we?" Ushering the brunette out quickly only saying she would be back in a while before leaving herself.

Pale blue eyes continued to stare at the entrance long after the two girls had left before glancing over to his best friend and sister who seemed to be talking adamantly with the three other band members. At that moment he stumbled from another bumping into him."The bloody hell was that for!" He practically yelled at the new comer. It was the last band member,"sorry bra didn't see ya"

"Food!" Ace practically roared the word like a battle cry running toward them within seconds the drummer had a box of pizza to her self as she sat back down on the couch to devour it. Ron watched as everyone gathered around for a slice, he was worried and the horrible sinking feeling he had didn't help matters, only wishing that the twenty minutes was up and Hermione would return to him.

~x~x~

The two girls walking in awkward silence not sure what to say to each other. Stealing glances here and there only to be caught forcing them to look away to their surroundings."Soo.."

"What's your name?" Hermione asked quickly. She thought it silly that she had introduced herself but didn't get get the girls real name. Not to mention it was somewhere to start and break the awkwardness that seemed to surround them at the moment."Angel Eyes.." The brunette scoffed," Your real name."

"Haha curious aren't you."

"Well I don't want to have to keep calling you Angel Eyes...unless you prefer that or Angel." The taller girl chuckled at Hermione's statement." No I don't prefer that."

"Then why won't you tell me your name"

"Why tell you my name if you're only going to know me for a Night."

"Why not." Mystic eyes bore into her as if searching for the answer within her own brown ones. A moment of silence passed before the raven haired girl spoke,"Why know the name, if you're not going to know the person.?" The question surprised her, Hermione hadn't expected a question like that. Seeing that the shorter girl didn't have an answer the other continued," Would you like to?"

Brown eyes widened. Did Hermione want to know her if only for a few minutes after all their twenty minutes alone was almost done and even as she stood contemplating her answer the timer continued to count down. Well it was her chance to get to know the girl of her dreams.._quite literally,_if this girl was in fact the same one that is. There was only one way to find out and this might very well be her only chance to. With a smile she nodded her answer and the other girl had that charmingly dimpled smile slowly spread across her face. The Musician took a step forward,"Skye! Skye!"

Said girl stifled a groan,"What do you want Sal?" The boy panted trying to catch his breathe from his run although from the look of him it look like he did a little more then run,"Aaron...pizza...whole box...won't share" she groaned annoyed that the moment had been ruined by something stupid," You know how she gets when it comes to food"

"But I'm hungry"

"Ok Rolly then ask Kai to get more."

"But what if she eats that too! She's like a black hole it never fills up!"

With annoyance clear in her voice,"I don't understand how this is my problem."

"Skyler c'mon help your lil bro out...please" the boy whined. Skyler reached into her pocket then tossed him a small pouch," here go buy food from one of the vendors."

"Thanks soo how are things going with you two?" Skyler gave her brother a look that spoke murder." Uh ok well I'll just go that way." He turned and practically ran to get away. Again tangible silence fell upon the two girls before a small giggle broke it," well that was interesting." The taller girl sighed pinching the bridge of her nose," sometimes I swear he's adopted" she chuckled smiling at the brunette.

"So Skyler" Hermione spoke the name with unneeded emphasis," what shall we do with the rest of our time now that I've discovered the secret that is your name"

"You want to do something fun?" Looking at her watch Hermione realized they only had a few minutes left."what can we do in 5 minutes?" With a bright smile Skyler nodded toward the games and lead the witch over. Hermione was a bit surprised that some of the games there were games usually played at a muggle carnival. Hell they even had laser tag. One game turned into two and two to three soon she was having too much fun to keep track of anything else. As the night went on Hermione found that Skyler was just about a year older then her, as well as learning that she had more siblings beside Salvatore. She learned the real names of the band members even if she had figured out one of them. Kai was the sun kissed boy who played rhythm guitar. Shadow's real name was Jax and if she hadn't known before she knew now that Ace's real name is Aaron who also happened to be Skyler's and Salvatore's cousin.

They played games, watched a few of the shows, went through the fun house. The two talked comfortably as if they'd known each other for years. Hermione spoke of her life before she found herself to be a witch, then when it all changed and recounted her years at Hogwarts up until now. Speaking of the past also reminded her that she only meant to stay twenty minutes talking with Skyler. With a glance at her watch she gasped realizing three hours had past,"oh gods..."

"What is it?"

"Skyler I...it was great spending this time talking with you but I should get back"

"Already?"

"It's been 3 hours"

"Oh" the older girl sighed before smiling mischievously at the brunette,"Come with me." Urging the witch to follow her."Skyler we have to get back" said girl only grinned as she walked away,"Skyler" Hermione called as she followed. What did this girl have in mind? she followed the other noting that they were passing a lot of the of the activity and moving outward to the edge of the carnival area. Hermione came to a rather large tent she figure was a circus tent. She noticed Skyler had walked around it, with a small frustrated sigh she followed the path only to stop at the sight before her. There under the moonlight was Skyler petting a dragon as if it were a house pet."what are you doing are you mad!"

"No why do you ask?"

"Then why are you petting a dragon they're dangerous!"

"Then why did you ask if I was mad?" Hermione gave Skyler a look, the musician looked confused before realization dawned on her. She cleared her throat chuckling sheepishly,"ha sorry guess I'll never get use to British idioms"

"What are we doing back here?" The older girl grinned before looking the great beast in the eye. Hermione watched in silence before the creature lowered itself and the raven haired girl climbed up on it's back."you can't be serious"

"Oh but I am Miss Granger."

"Skyler dragons are untamable beasts it's more likely to kill you." As if understanding what she said the creature growled defiantly at her causing the brunette to flinch and take a few steps back."hey hey calm down she didn't mean it" Hermione watched as Skyler petted the beast in a calming gesture whispering to it," it's alright, she doesn't understand what it's like.."

"What are you saying? what's that suppose to mean" Skye fixed her gaze back on the brunette a bittersweet smile on her face." That even a beast such as this is no more a monster then you" hesitantly Hermione took a step forward,"how are you able to do that?"

"It takes a beast to know a beast"

"I thought that was your brother" the older girl couldn't help but laugh at that,"He wishes but he's still just a pup as his dad likes to call him."

" a pup? Is he a werewolf?"

"Hardly he's a Hybrid" the statement seemed to pique the younger girls interest. Her inquisitive eyes seemed to search her own urging for more of an explanation," He's part lycan Hermione...among other things that is."

"And what of you?" Skyler stared at Hermione unsure of what to say. A strange feeling seemed to take over as did a sense of dejavu. As she looked down at Hermione under the moon light she felt like she'd seen this before in a time long before now. As she continued to stare the scene seemed to change as did Hermione if only slightly. Her hair was longer and her clothes were different now the girl donned something like a tunic of the ancient world. She now stood atop a balcony as her brown eyes gazed back into hers tenderly.

"Skyler.." Her voice sounded soft even as the name was repeated. It was the dragon beneath her shifting that brought Skyler back to reality. Hermione watched as the other girl shook her head confused as if only just realizing where she was,"Are you ok? You spaced out there"

"I..uh...I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive now how about we go for a ride?" Hermione took another step back," I don't think that's a good idea I've ridden a dragon once and i really didn't have much of a choice to"

"C'mon Hermione, you told me earlier how you liked a little excitement every now and then, when was the last time you did anything spontaneous?" She opened her mouth to answer only to close it when not finding one. Skyler slid from her seat on the the dragon making her way over to the brunette,"c'mon it'll be fun, you've faced far more dangers then a dragon"

Brown eyes glanced at the creature who seemed a little agitated but looked at her as if curious. She looked back to the taller girl her angel eyes boring into her,"is it safe?"

Skyler held out a hand,"Do you trust me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know Disney <strong>**references but believe it or not it really wasn't intentional haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo the song used in this chapter is a well known disney song so all rights for it are to Disney. What song is it you ask hehe read and find out ;p but as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I Can Show You...<strong>

__Hermione stared at the other girl she only met her today it's not like she could, could she? _But you already do_...her mind whispered. This was ridiculous she'd only met Skyler today and now here she was being asked to to ride a dragon putting her trust into a total stranger.._but she isn't is she...you've known her_...her mind argued. If her conscious was a real person she'd tell them to shut the hell up this wasn't helping matters by all means she shouldn't even be here she should be with her boyfriend.

"I-i...I really should get back to Ron I think I've kept him waiting long enough."

"Just one ride"

"Skyler you said 20 minutes which turned into 3 hours." Said girl scratched her head in thought,"Well I didn't hear you complaining beside I think that's bound to happen when you enjoy yourself. C'mon if you're going to get in trouble might as well make it worth it besides how many chance can one get to ride a dragon?" Brown eyes looked at her questionably,"I mean...how many chances do you get to choose to ride one? One that won't kill you might I add."

"Persistent bugger aren't you?" The older girl shrugged her shoulders,"Not like I'm forcing you...you could have said no the first time yet here you are. Why not make tonight one to remember?"

"I don't know..."

"You're already out enjoy the time while you have it." Brown eyes look inquisitively at her,"Tomorrow holds no promises..."

"Except the ones we've made..." Hermione finished in a whisper she'd heard that said once before, by a girl of her very image but of a different time. Skyler studied the witch before her _how did she know how to finish that?_ Instead she said,"We don't have to do this...I'll take you back to gi-Ron."

"No! I mean...well I guess...just one ride?" Skyler smiled brightly and nodded. Hermione felt herself melt seeing that smile again and couldn't help but to smile back as she took the hand offered. Skyler slowly lead her companion to the large creature. The dragon made a sound almost like a grumble,"alright alright..." The american chuckled.

"What?"

"He wants you to apologize for insulting him" brown eyes blinked their surprise before Hermione looked the creature in the eye. She swallowed hard and gave a nervous smile,"I'm sorry for calling you a beast earlier. I know better then to judge by the cover of a book. I hope trusting you with my life as you take us into the sky is more then enough to make up for my rudeness." The dragon tilted his head letting her know her apology was accepted.

With a smile the singer helped the brunette on to the dragons back. It was then Hermione noticed that the dragon they sat on was not one she had come to know existed. In fact it didn't even look like a hybrid dragon which was odd. Maybe it was a new species or something or only one native in North America recently discovered. Either way the large creature held her life in its claws. The dragon spread its huge wings flapping them as if warming up, moments later they shot into the sky and Hermione squealed from the abrupt movement. Her back crashing into Skyler's front.

The dragon leveled out and the teens were able to see the entire carnival setup as well as the expansion of the forest and Hogwarts, well at least two of them were. Skyler chuckled to herself noticing the slight tremble in the younger girls body,"Open your eyes" she said softly.

"I'm ok thank you. Bad enough I know we're hundreds of feet above the ground." The witch said nervously

"But if you keep them closed you'll miss the opportunity to see something wonderful." A minute had passed in silence and slowly brown eyes fluttered open and Hermione gasped at the sight,"Wow..." They were high sure but the view was amazing. And from where they were she could see the stars as clear as day.

"Do you do this often?" The brunette asked still awed by the sight. The black haired girl hummed her answer, she was enjoying this too though not as enthusiastic."I fly when I can..and usually I take my buddy here with me." She said patting the dragon. The large scaled creature practically purred its own enjoyment as he glided through the air. A cool wind chilled the air around them causing the witch to shiver."Umm.." Skye cleared her throat,"Would you mind if I.." Not finishing her question but simply wrapped her arms around a slim waist. Heat rose to Hermione's cheeks as the older girl embraced her. She felt safe and utterly warm in this girls arms, the feeling much more content and loving then when she was in Ron's arms.

"Sorry...I just...don't want you to turn into a Popsicle.." The other girl giggled at that,"Such a gentleman you are I suppose then." Skyler grinned as they continued to ride out into the night.

~x~

The pair slowly made their way back to the white tent they had left their friends in. Both were smiling and laughing playfully with each other. Once the small tent came into sight reality soon began to hit and the smiles slowly faded."He's going to be so mad at me."

"I should apologize then. I am the one that kind of stole you away from him." Hermione turned to look at the taller girl. Who in turn put her hands up defensively,"Not that I was trying to...I guess..it's just well when I'm enjoying myself I get carried away...and that usually gets me into trouble. Like this one time... When we had just finished a gig in New Orleans...aaand I'm going to shut up now..because you really don't wan to know how I ended up.." Hermione smiled. Skyler was cute when she rambled on like that with the slight blush and embarassment look. It made her look younger, but she silenced the taller girl with a finger to her lips. She sighed however knowing that it wasn't just the American who was at fault,"No...it's partially my fault too. I decided to go with you instead of continuing on with our date night."

"Well then I can't really help ya there. You're on your own when it comes to the scolding." The shorter girl smacked the taller which caused her to laugh,"what doesn't make it any less true...then again it's not like you could resist my charm." The older girl gave a smug dimpled smile wagging her eyebrows up and down. Brown eyes rolled if only to hide the effect it had on her. Causing her to turn pink and a weird pulsing tingle through out her body.

"Need I remind you...I felt compelled to join you only because I thought it rude not to accept your invitation."

"Yes and the mystery that I am, just had your curiosity win over your rational thought process."

"How did-"

"Your eyes." The ebony haired teen said simply."What about my eyes?" Hermione questioned. With a knowing smile Skye looked else where but found her gaze once again locking with dark brown."Your eyes tell me all I need to know."

The witch blinked trying to understand if what her new friend was saying was true. Were her eyes really a give away of her emotions? Before she could delve too deeply into thought she heard the American chuckle lightly,"Well I hope you had a great time and it was worth skipping your date night?"

Hermione smiled brightly,"Well I'll let you know." Galaxy eyes widened,"Does this mean you want to see me again?" With a wink and a smirk Hermione turned and just before entering the tent she said,"I'll let you know.."

~x~

When the golden trio of the wizarding world left Skyler sat quietly on the couch staring off as she thought about the nights events."So how was it you were gone for hours Skye" Jax asked eagerly.

"Yeah the longest yet."Kai added taking a seat next to his friend.

"Who knew the brightest witch her age was that good" Skyler rolled her eyes,"Shut up Sal we didn't..." His honey colored eyes widened as the other two boys snickered,"Really? Would explain the mood you're in." With a shove to her brother the girl then shifted to lay back on the couch,"I just couldn't do it."

"Why?" Kai asked settling into his seat."I don't know I just couldn't."

"Yeah that or you've lost your touch maybe one of us should've been the one to talk with our guest."

"Hermano...por favor (please) shut the fuck up. You're just mad because I'm still in the lead and you have yet to bed a single girl."

"What abou-"

"Doesn't count." The other three said at once,"And before you complain it's because you payed her. There for your conquest is invalid." Jax finished. Salvatore huffed crossing his arms."Like you two are doing any better...how is it my sister is winning again?" The girl mention smirked,"Don't worry Sal. Besides I'm sure one day when you grow up you can be just like me." The other two boys laughed while Salvatore grumbled for a bit more before chuckling and smiled. He knew his sister was only teasing.

Kai sat watching his friend closely. He knew why she did what she did. It was the need for companionship and the need for a mate that always troubled his friend. It wasn't so much that Skye had trouble finding someone to be with it was the fact that her mother would never approve. When the other two band mates went about their business Kai spoke to his friend,"So you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to call your guru cousin to do pry it out of you."

Skye chuckled then sighed,"I dont know Kai...it..she was just different that's all. I don't know how to explain it."

"Different how? You mean..."

"I don't know...but I want to see her again."

"Are you?" Rubbing her eyes Skyler sighed again,"I don't know I mean she does have a boyfriend. It wouldn't seem right to you know...steal her away."

"Ha that's a laugh it's not like you haven't done that before."

"Haha I know..still..." Both sat silently for a moment before breaking out into grins,"Don't worry my I'm sure it's just another infatuation it'll pass."

"Maybe.." Skye said quietly as she leaned back closing her eyes

"Better hope so…because you won't believe where our next gig is."

~x~x~

Hermione sat brushing her hair out as she readied for bed. Tonight had definitely been one she hadn't expected and wouldn't forget. Just the thought made her tingle inside with a warmth that made her feel giddy and happy. After she had walked into the tent Ron hugged her tightly as if she'd been away for years. Skyler had walked in moments later and she had had to stop Ron from doing anything stupid.

Harry being Harry decided then that it was best for them to leave. Of course on the way back her boyfriend went on about how this was their night together and that the other girl had no right to interfere. Despite how true that was, Hermione did not regret spending her night with someone like 'Angel eyes'. Giggling happily at the memory of her dragon ride...

_~ Beside the chilly air from being so high up Hermione was enjoying herself. She hated flying mostly on a broom because there wasn't much to hold to. But this experience just might change her view...maybe. She reached out as if trying to touch the clouds they passed and chuckled at the thought of something from her childhood._

_"Something funny Hermione?"_

_"I was only remembering something from when I was younger.."_

_"Really like what?" She didn't know why but Hermione felt compelled to tell her new found friend even if she'd never told Ron."Well when I was younger I used to watch this...movie"_

_"Really what kind?" She blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought that Skyler would have known something that was a muggle invention. Skyler laughed lightly,"Before you ask yes I know what a movie is. My favorite are scary movies just so you know. But as you were saying..."_

_Clearing her throat Hermione continued,"Well I...it was from a Disney movie...and the main characters were flying on a magic carpet..."_

_"Ooh so you're a Disney kid Huh...haha" the brunette couldn't help but smile a bit shyly,"Yes well then you know what I'm talking about."_

_"Haha of course who wouldn't want to catch a cloud like that." Hermione chuckled at that finding that Skyler hadn't thought her strange or odd for some child like dream._

_Minutes later she felt as well as heard the taller girl behind her humming. The tune familiar and she couldn't help but to laugh,"Please tell me you aren't actually humming the song?"_

_"Why wouldn't i? It's very catchy and I like it. Plus I find that our setting suits it very much." She felt Skyler shift behind her a bit before hearing her sing.._

_"I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?"<em>

_Hermione giggled. She hadn't expected to be serenaded like this, even if it was playful. Still it was sweet of Skyler._

_"I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride"<em>

_"A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no or where to go  
>Or say we're only dreaming"<em>

_When Skyler paused for a long moment Hermione realized what the American girl was waiting for her to do."You can't be serious? You want me to sing?"_

_"Well it wouldn't really be a duet if I sang both parts haha."_

_"I can't. What if I don't sound good?"_

_"It's just us up here. Besides bad or good it'll be fun. C'mon sing with me pleeeeaaase.." Skyler tightened her hold and nuzzled her neck. Hermione felt her hot breathe on her skin as well as the fast spreading heat down her spine and flushing her cheeks. Her own breathe hitched and Hermione hoped the taller girl didn't notice. She gave in to her new friend's plea then if only to distract herself from the touch of the other girl._

_Hermione: "A whole new world"_

_She felt Skyler laugh joyfully against her back,"That's it! Keep singing!" Feeling a little bit more confident, and the little mermaid reference making her laugh a bit, the witch continued to sing with Skye joining in._

_"A dazzling place I never knew  
>But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear<br>That now I'm in a whole new world with you"  
>Skyler: (Now I'm in a whole new world with you)<em>

_Hermione: "Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feelings<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky"<em>

_The world around them seemed to comply to the duet as they sung. The clouds spread and disappeared altogether giving a spectacular view of the world below. The carnival like a magical city shining brightly through the thick trees. Their 'magic carpet' shifted up quickly before tilting into a downward angle. And Hermione covered her eyes_

_Hermione: A whole new world  
>Skyler: (Don't you dare close your eyes)<em>

_And just like in the movie Skyler removed her hands allowing her to see the sight before her. Now they glided just above the black lake. The moon and stars reflecting brightly off the surface of the water. But it was the sight of the forest around them which caught her eye. Seeing as nymphs and other creatures danced and played to festivities all their own._

_Hermione: "A hundred thousand things to see"  
>Skyler: (Hold your breath, it gets better)<em>

_Hermione: "I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back  
>To where I used to be"<em>

_Hermione shifted forward a bit arms spread out. A huge smile on her face as the lyrics poured from her lips. Never in her life ever imaging a childhood dream coming true. Especially not like this nor with whom. But it didn't matter. She was have far too much fun doing this._

_Skyler: "A whole new world"  
>Hermione: "Every turn a surprise"<em>

_Skyler: "With new horizons to pursue"  
>Hermione: "Every moment gets better"<em>

_Both: "I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you"_

_As their song began to come to its end so did their 'magic carpet ride' the dragon turned gently headed back toward the carnival...The senior Gryffindor felt a pair of strong arms embrace her once again. And she relaxed greatly pressing back into Skyler's front. Skye rested her head on the shorter girls shoulder and Hermione leaned her head back_

_Skyler: "A whole new world"  
>Hermione: "A whole new world"<em>

_Skyler: "That's where we'll be"  
>Hermione: "That's where we'll be"<em>

_Both entwining their fingers as they descended slowly._

_Skyler: "A thrilling place"  
>Hermione: A wondrous place"<em>

_Both: "For you and me"_

_The song ended with soft smiles as they enjoyed the rest of their dragon ride in comfortable silence. However it was short lived with Skyler's playful teasing,"And you were worried you couldn't sing...I think I found Disney's next princess"~_

The memory made her smile larger and Hermione could feel the ache in her cheeks from smiling so much. Skyler was playful and teasing sure but she was sweet as well. They'd only spent a few hours together but after getting over the awkwardness of first meeting she'd felt so at ease with the other girl. And that smile, the one that made her heart flutter and knees weak, she was sure was only meant for her just like in her dreams.

Her dreamy thoughts were interrupted however by a knock at her door."Who is it?"

"Ginny"

"Oh...come in Gin I'm just finishing up." The younger Gryffindor entered with a look on her face Hermione knew well enough."Before you start-"

"Honestly Hermione what were you thinking? Tonight was suppose to be for you and Ron. I admit he's dense and thick headed but he went through all that trouble to make tonight special." With a sigh the brunette put her brush down and turned to face her friend,"I know and I feel awful for leaving him like that..." The statement wasn't entirely false she did feel bad for leaving Ron like that and a little guilty for enoying her night with someone other then her boyfriend. But it wasn't so much so that she regretted doing it because taking the moment to think about it, she didn't. And that scared her.

"Can you trust me when I say it was something I had to do." Ginny eyed her friend,"Hermione as much as I love that you were able to spend time with one of my favorite artists that doesn't excuse whatever took you so long to come back."

"Nothing happened if that's what your implying."

"I'm not saying anything did...it's just I don't want you getting hurt because some hot musician seduced you. Does Ron even know?" Brown locks swished as Hermione gave her silent answer knowing exactly what she was referring to. The red head sighed,"Regardless I feel he does have a right to know your particular preference. He is your boyfriend."

"No. And you better not tell him either. He gets jealous enough as it is and I don't need him trying to limit the people I come into contact with."

"Hermione.."

"Please don't. I don't want to talk about this anymore." With another sigh Ginny nodded and bid her friend a goodnight. When the door shut Hermione lay back on the bed with a groan. What was she thinking? She's in a serious relationship with Ron. The boy she's been in love with for years now. Yet her dreams told her differently and to make matters more complicated the girl in said dreams was real, so very real. She groaned again this was making her head hurt. After a few minutes of rationalizing the situation Hermione felt that she had nothing to worry about. Tonight was the carnivals last night here by morning it all be gone, with it Skyler.

She crawled under the covers resting comfortably. Tomorrow she'd apologize to Ron and maybe things would go back to the way they were before. She thought of Ron and their moments together but his image soon blurred and took on another form. One with a pair of eyes that bore into her very being upon seeing them. And just like so many nights before Hermione lost herself in the land of sleep with the winged girl of her dreams..

* * *

><p><strong>Yep totally used A Whole New World from Aladdin haha the disney references in this chapter were intentional though haha will i use more maybe hehe<strong>

**Buuutt things are starting to get a bit more interesting yes?….maybe? guess we'll find out more next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo everyone! So sorry for the long wait in updates the Holidays were taking most of my time but I hope Everyone had a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year. And if your don't celebrate christmas then i hope your holiday was great.**

**The Song used Is**

**Dark Horse-Katy Perry ft Juicy J**

** Any way enough of my Rambling on to the story I hope you all like it. PLease excuse my typos and errors i know i really need to fix them but as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Best Mistake<strong>

Two weeks past with out much incident. Of course after that night Hermione had apologized to Ron for leaving him alone like that. It took him a few days but he had forgiven her. They planned for a do over date night, this time however for just the two of them.

Hermione couldn't wait to see what Ron had planned this time. It would be great she was sure of it. Today being Saturday she was sitting in her room reading until a knock at the door pulled her attention from the printed text.

"Come in." she said before going back to reading. She had charmed the door to lock so as not to have interruption in anything she was doing, unless she gave entrance to who ever sought it.

Ginny as well as Luna Lovegood entered, while the blonde was her normal dreamily lost looking self. The red head was rather excited. Of what she was surely to soon find out.

"Whats got you all excited Gin? Harry and you-"

"Don't even finish that Hermione." the Weasley girl stated fighting hard to fight the blush forming on her cheeks. Luna giggled and her Gryffindor friend sent her a glare.

"What she means to say is if you would like to join us tonight at a party. A few old friends of mine are going to be there, and i would like it if you and the others were to meet them."

"I don't know Luna, I would have to check with Ron." the youngest of the Weasley children scoffed at that,"Please, you're grown Hermione you don't need my brother's permission for anything. Besides you're only going out with friends, wheres the harm in that?"

"Harry, Neville and a few others have agreed to go as well. Im sure one of them would be willing to help, should you encounter some unwanted attention." The ravenclaw added. Hermione contemplated going for a moment. Should she? or should she stay in? After all she had no plans for tonight and tomorrow was her date night with Ron."Wait did you ask Ron if he wanted to go too?"

"He's helping George with the shop tonight. Angela asked for the night off some family matters to deal with."

"I don't know...it wouldn't feel right going with out him. After all Harry's going too.." Ginny sighed as true as that was she felt it best for the older witch to go out a little more often. Not just on dates with her brother or anything like that.

" 'Mione come on you said after the war ended somethings were going to change and this.." she motioned to the brunette sitting with a book in her lap,"Was one of those things.

"Ginny...I think it best to leave Hermione to her reading. After all I was only asking. She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to."

"Thank you Luna."

"Of course then we'll have to choose another time to be together. After all She obviously hadn't minded when Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean and them had that boys night out a few weeks ago." Brown eyes widened at the mention of that. Thinking back to a few weeks ago the senior Gryffindor remembered that Ron had blown her off because he said he needed to catch up on a few things. Even after she offered to help him. Which of course she found as odd for him but was proud that he was handling things for himself. But that would probably explain why the next morning he was sick with hangover symptoms. Oh he was so in trouble for not only lying, but for having the gall to go sneaking off with his friends when all he had to do was tell the truth.

"Ronald..." she growled more to herself but was heard by the other two. Ginny lifted a brow looking to the blonde questioningly. Luna only smiled that wistful innocent smile she had.

"On second thought Gin, Luna. I think I'll join you tonight." the red heads eyes widened a bit stunned. But she smiled nonetheless realizing it was what Luna had intended to happen.

"Great we'll see you tonight, say around 7?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they were on their way did Hermione find that she had been duped into going. Finding out something like that, she would act rash about it. There was no turning back however as she was already dressed and out. Although she did have a nice little talk with Harry for failing to mention this boys night to her. Needless to say he wouldn't again.<p>

Luna had apparated them to their destination, being as some of the others had already gone, to meet them there.

The group found themselves in front of a huge mansion, music could be heard from outside.

"Wow." was all Harry said as the others silently agreed."Come on then...I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Luna said softly as she headed in first.

The others followed, and once entering the large estate they could feel the vibrations of the music as well as hear it. They did however lose sight of the blonde ravenclaw and figured that she'd find them after finding her other friends.

The group found a place in what was probably some sort of family room or something seeing as it had several large couches as well as a few other things that were surprisingly muggle. In fact this whole thing was like a huge muggle house party, well thats what it seemed like to Harry and Hermione. Even some of the songs played were muggle.

Hermione sat a bit anxiously thinking it better to leave now instead of staying. But Luna had yet to return with her other friends so she stayed. Telling herself that after meeting them she would take her leave. Harry and Ginny went off to dance as did most of the others but Neville stayed behind to keep her company and ward off any un-welcomed company. Well company Ron wouldn't have approved of.

An hour had passed and Hermione had had enough waiting. Getting up to leave she stopped finding a familiar blonde headed her way. She smiled _perfect timing_ she thought, but the smile soon dropped once seeing just who her friends were.

None other then the members of Silver Wings themselves. Which meant that if they were there, Skyler was there.

"Hermione! Neville! These are my friends..,the ones I mentioned. They're from America and in a band who's becoming quite popular."

Neville greeted them but once their attention turned to her, they greeted her as if she was an old friend."Wow didn't expect you here book worm."

It was Aaron Skyler's cousin, who first greeted her. The girls green eyes were the greenest Hermione's ever seen. Unlike Skyler's eyes they had no secondary color adorning the iris though if she looked close enough she was sure that the green of the other girls eyes swirled with faint patterns of leaves. Aaron's eye did however have the black rings as well as the runic symbols held within them. They were gold in color. The other greeted her quickly but soon found their attention drawn to the other guests. Well except for Aaron who stood near her nursing her drink.

"Hello Aaron."

"I don't remember ever telling you my real name." Aaron said flatly but shrugged it off apparently unfazed, just not expecting the witch to have known her real name.

"No..but your cousin did." the darker brunette nodded nonchalantly

"Hermione I didn't know you were familiar with them. Had I known.." Hermione shook her head,"We've only met once Luna. At the carnival." The blonde smiled in understanding.

"Aaron...I really hate to bother you..but your cousin wouldn't happen to be here would she?"

"Why looking forward to meeting her again?"

"No...actually I'm trying to avoid it." the other brunette gave her a curious look and opened her mouth as if to comment, but instead closed her mouth thinking better of it."That hurts...I thought our time spent together went rather well."

Turning around, Hermione found Skyler standing just a foot away a drink in one hand and a cocky smile on her face. This was not good at all. The witch knew it yet though she didn't want to admit it to herself, was glad to have run into the angel eye girl. After all one does not meet the person of their dreams quite literally as she has done.

"Im not saying that it wasnt...it's just well.." within seconds Skyler had hold of her hand causing a warm electric volt to surge from the touch as the taller girl pulled her away from the party scene.

"How do you think this will turn out?" Aaron asked Luna.

"I wouldn't worry too much...Hermione's very loyal, plus shes been in love with her current boyfriend for years." Neville said still watching the direction in which the two girls left.

"I'll believe it when I see it..." the musician said,"Buut there's something about that girl..." she said the last part more to herself then to her friend and the guest.

"Come share a dance with me Aaron.." Luna said pulling her friend to the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skyler lead Hermione out into the back where there was hardly anybody and no need to yell over the music.

"Why have you brought me out here Skyler?"

"Whoa whats with the tone? I just wanted to talk. is it so bad I moved us to a place we can? I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose,"Its not that I'm not. Its just...last time you talked me out of date night with my boyfriend, and took me flying on a dragon. Ron was furious with me for doing so." she said sternly

the american girl shook her head a crooked smile on her lips,"Tell me again how that is my fault. If i recall correctly i gave you a choice. You didn't have to come with me but you did."

"I didn't want to be rude." Hermione huffed.

"I gave you that choice twice. Asking you to ride the dragon was the second time." Hermione crossed her arms and said nothing for a moment. Skyler was right. No matter what it came down to the choice of going or staying in the company of this girl, like now.

"You look nice by the way." Skyler said softly.

"Thank you." The two stood quietly for a few minutes until Skyler broke the silence."Where's ginger? I don't see him anywhere."

"Ron...who is my boyfriend.."The witch said with emphasis,"Is helping his brother run his shop for the night." The black haired girl gave that charming dimpled smile the witch had seen so many times before as she stepped closer,"So then...does that mean we can spend a little more time to get to know each other.?"

"Skyler I have a boyfriend." Despite saying this Hermione stepped closer as well as fighting the smile threatening to spread on her own lips. She had no idea why this girl she barely knew had this type of effect on her with just a simple smile.

"And? that doesn't mean we can't. Its not like we're on a date i just want to know a little more about you. Isn't that why you stayed? Why you allowed me to lead you out here away from your friends when it was obviously clear you were about to leave if we hadn't shown up."

It was true. She did, Hermione really wanted to get to know Skyler more, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself she'd missed the older girl's company. Which was probably why she was trying so hard to focus on Ron but couldn't really her focus was drawn to the other girl...she had to get out of here and away from the american.

"I-I have to go."

as she turned to leave Skye grabbed her arm stopping her and Hermione looked back into the intense gaze the older girl gave her,"Skyler let go I'm leaving."

She didn't know why but Skyler felt the need to keep the witch with her. She hadn't stopped thinking of her since that night at the concert. In fact after that night she had begun having these strange dreams, but brushed them off as nothing more then that.

"Just wait please...can we at least have one dance together?"

"Im sorry but i can't i have to get back or-"

"Or what? Ginger'll get mad? he doesn't own you. Please? Just one. After that you are free to do as you please..."

Hermione watched the scene shift before her eyes and for a moment it was like she was in one of her many dreams. Skyler no longer in her modern day clothes but armor and beautiful wings folded at her back. Yet that gaze she gave either in her dreams or not was always the same. And Hermione could feel herself getting lost in it.

She had been told this very thing before."I.."

"I promise just one...and if you still want to leave.."

Hesitantly the brunette nodded and let herself once again be lead only this time to the dance floor. Apparently all it took was one dance as it turned into two then three and so on.

As the night went on everyone continued to lose themselves to the music and each other. However it was when they began drinking, is when all inhibitions of self control lowered drastically or were completely lost. The punch as some had figured was laced with something stronger then fire whiskey.

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were out on the dance floor dancing. Harry, Neville and a few of the guys were sitting around laughing. Soon however Ginny left seeking the company of her boyfriend, as Luna left seeking some male company as well. Hermione was left to herself dancing the night away, but when a certain song begun to play many tried their best to dance with her, but only one would succeed, and whether it was the drinks or not she was glad that it wasn't Ron who would be joining her tonight.

_Oh, no._

Yeah  
>Ya'll know what it is<br>Katy Perry  
>Juicy J, aha.<br>Let's rage

I knew you were  
>You were gonna come to me<br>And here you are  
>But you better choose carefully<br>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
>Of anything and everything<p>

Skye watched on as Hermione started dancing to the song. She was the only one she could focus on. Downing her shot she slowly made her way to the witch eyeing her carefully as well as hungrily.

_Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<p>

Once standing face to face The brunette gave a smirk that was sexy and seductive. And Skye couldnt help but to raise a brow curious to know what she would do. Going to the beat of the song Hermione began teasing the black haired girl. Circling her as she did so, brushing up against her or Sliding her hands along her back and front. Until she turned back to back moving her hips making sure Skyler could feel her movements.

_Mark my words  
>This love will make you levitate<br>Like a bird  
>Like a bird without a cage<em>

Skye turned and pressed herself to Hermione's back. Moving her hips in sync with the shorter girls. Bringing her hands to Hermione's hips.

_But down to earth  
>If you choose to walk away, don't walk away<em>

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
>It's a yes or no, no maybe<br>So just be sure before you give it all to me  
>All to me, give it all to me<p>

So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')  
>There's no going back<p>

Hermione pressed back harder into the taller frame behind her. Bringing her arms to encircle Skye's neck, hands gripping black silk like hair. Skyler nuzzled Hermione's neck briefly before abruptly turning the witch in her arms. A toothy grin on her face, and a sultry smile on the brunettes. As they continued to lose themselves to the music. They're faces mere inches apart the entire time.

_Uh  
>She's a beast<br>I call her Karma (come back)  
>She eats your heart out<br>Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)  
>Be careful<br>Try not to lead her on  
>Shorty's heart is on steroids<br>Cause her love is so strong  
>You may fall in love<br>When you meet her  
>If you get the chance you better keep her<br>She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
>She'll turn cold as a freezer<br>That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
>She can be my Sleeping Beauty<br>I'm gon' put her in a coma  
>Woo!<em>

The witch then pushed away same sultry smile on her lips. Whether it was the drinks or not Hermione wanted to be somewhere else with the american musician. Just the two of them. Skyler smirked seeing that those brown eyes had darkened with something she was all too familiar with..

_Damn I think I love her  
>Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care<br>She ride me like a roller coaster  
>Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)<em>

The brunette slowly backed away beckoning the black haired girl to follow with her eyes. And turned stealing a glance to the older girl as she did. The Galaxy eyes girl stood momentarily watching the sway of the witch's hips as she walked away. There certainly was more to this girl then just the bookish, intelligent witch she's heard so much about. And tonight she was going tot find out just what else this girl knew. Even if she would hardly remember it in the morning.

_Her love is like a drug  
>I was tryna hit it and quit it<br>But lil' mama so dope  
>I messed around and got addicted<em>

Skye soon followed the brunette through the crowd of party goers both smirking...the same intention in mind.

_So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)<em>

Aaron watched as her cousin was lead by the Gryffindor witch. The girl's friends were all too busy having too much fun and being drunk, as was most of everybody else here. Luna came to stand beside her watching as the two girls headed up stairs.

"Shouldn't you go stop your friend." The drummer said casually. Luna giggled shaking her head,"We all know how Skye would react if I did...besides Hermione isn't as innocent in this, she's the one leading after all.." Bright almost glowing green eyes watched as the two girls disappeared from sight,"There's something about her Luna...maybe tomorrow you can tell me more about her."

"As you wish...come enjoy the party party now."

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
>There's no going back<em>

Kai watching his best friend be lead by the witch knowing exactly what where this was headed. He hadn't drank much. It was after all his duty to protect the three who are family, his Teri had commanded him as much. He was to also keep track of the girls Skyler bedded. The Teri did not wish for any complications especially when it came to Skyler choosing a mate, even if said mate was temporary. He sighed taking one last swig of his drink before going to send a message. All that was needed was a name nothing more.

* * *

><p>The Sun slowly rose over the peak of the horizon. It's warm rays spreading to light the earth beneath it. When the first light hit, Hermione stirred from her deep sleep groaning not only from the major headache she had but from the feeling of being sore all over.<p>

It took a few minutes but brown eyes were finally able to open fully with out the need to close them shortly after. Even if she had to squint momentarily. Moving to sit up she stopped abruptly feeling a slender but strong arm around her waist. Looking over brown eyes followed the length of said arm to its owner widening in shock, she gasping seeing the state of undress as it was the other girl was in. The other girl being non other then Skyler who was only covered by the blanket of the bed, well partially covered. Her back was fully exposed as she lay on her stomach.

Shooting to sit up straight caused her head to throb and ache and Skyler's arm to fall from its loose embrace around her. Grasping her head Hermione groaned loudly from the pounding in her head. Her movements caused the other girl to not only stir but to wake.

"Uugh what time is it.." Skye asked groggily.

Again Hermione turned her head to look at the american teen."Did we…Skyler did we…" the question died on her lips upon feeling the morning air biting at her uncovered skin. The soreness between her legs gave the answer she was dreading.

Skyler on the other hand just wanted to go to sleep. Last night had been fun even if she couldn't remember much of it right now, but upon hearing her companion speak her eyes shot open realizing, and recognizing the voice. Turning to get up the sight that her eyes met, made her feel like a total douche bag asshole. Hermione was siting next to her blanket pulled to her chest and she could hear the soft sniffles and sobs. As well as seeing the stream of tears falling from her eyes…._.I so fucked things up_...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh….Wonder how these two are going to handle this…Will Hermione tell Ron? whats this mean for her and Skyler?<strong>

**Hows everyone else dealing with the morning after…and who the Hell spiked the punch!?**

**guess we'll find out in the next chapter hehe ****till then ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**UUuupdaate! Soo sorry everyone Works been super busy lately and i pulled a double shift just to get today off. granted i know its late but i did have other things to catch up on still i finished the chapter so yay! but thank you for your ****patience on the delays i promise when things slow down updates will be back on track haha**

**But as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Cause..and...Effect<strong>

Harry watched from his peripheral vision how his best friend fidgeted not stop through out most of class. Which was very unlike her. She hadn't even raised her hand to answer the questions ask of the class. Something was definitely wrong, his friend had been like this since that party Luna had invited them to about a week back. In fact Hermione had been a bit jumpy almost like she was paranoid, like she was hiding something. Ginny had noticed this too but knowing his girlfriend she was anything but subtle about it.

Of course he knew Ginny got no where in her questioning as that night she was ranting about how Hermione could be as stubborn and bull headed as any of her brothers. He was worried about his friend wondering if something had happened at the party. It was most likely the case because it was the morning after her odd behavior began.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and as Hermione moved to get up, Harry held her down gently by the arm. Surprised a bit by this the witch flinched before looking to him curiously but complied in his silent request. Harry was glad that Ron had a break period for the hour that just past, meaning that he was now in class and both him and Hermione could talk.

When the last of their classmates left both Gryffindors stayed quiet for a moment. One not sure why they were staying in class the other, wondering how to go about this. After a full minute of silence Harry asked,"Hermione...is everything alright?"

"Of course everything's alright. Why wouldn't it be? Why do you ask?" Green eyes blinked in surprise at the array of questions shooting from her mouth. But Hermione is his best friend and he wanted to know what was going on with her. So instead of answering her questions he put both of his hand on her shoulders and said,"Because I'm worried about you.. You've been acting odd ever since that party we went to." Harry took note of the wince his friend gave at the mention of that event. So something indeed happen at that party, and the savior of the wizarding world dreaded what that answer could be.

"Nothing happened Harry."

"I didn't ask if something happened...I asked if everything was ok with you." Hermione blinked and realized her mistake. She turned her face so as to not look at her best friend. Not wanting him to see the shame in her eyes. For Merlins sake it had only been a week and it seemed her guilt was tearing her apart rather quickly. That morning after leaving the manor she'd taken a shower thinking that if she hadn't everyone would know somehow know of what she had done.

That night she had once again skipped out on her date night with Ron. He had been upset sure but she lied and said that she hadn't been feeling very well, he let it slide. And the day after that she stayed locked in her room crying over what she'd done and for lying about it straight to Ron's face. A few nights later Ginny had confronted her as well but Hermione did not want to confide in her of what she'd done. After all the younger girl was her boyfriends sister.

Now here she sat with her best friend who was looking at her the way only a brother would his sister. Trying to convey only with his eyes how worried he was. Hermione had always felt closer with Harry ever since the beginning of their friendship before her feelings for Ron had even blossomed. They could always talk with each other about things that even their significant others wouldn't understand. Things that would surely have those closest to them think differently if them. Sure Hermione had a found a sister in Ginny but there was only so much she could tell her.

Hell It was only because Ginny had a knack for stumbling on or questioning certain things that she knew as much as she did. Like her sexual preference, the Weasley girl only knew because she had been caught staring at something that caught her eye. The Weasley girl had questioned her relentlessly afterward about it and the older witch had no choice but to cave in to her insistent questioning. In fact it was Harry who was the first to know of her orientation and he had supportive since then about it, stating that as long as she was happy that's all that mattered to him.

And now here she was, keeping a secret that she was sure would make him hate her for it. But looking into his green eyes she found nothing but love and support in the boy she had always known to be there for her through everything. And Hermione found that the longer she stared into his eyes the more she realized she couldn't keep this secret in any longer. Her brown eyes had already filled with unshed tears and in this moment she let them fall as she sobbed and threw herself into her best friends arms.

Harry held her rocking gently as he soothed her. Letting his friend cry out what ever it was she was feeling. They stayed like that not sure for how long but it didn't matter, but when Hermione had calmed enough she pulled back tears still streaming down her cheeks she said,"Oh Harry...I've done something terrible..."

Said boy looked at her a bit confused was Hermione blaming herself for whatever happened? Surely she couldn't possibly think it was her fault? "What do you mean?" He asked softly.

And so the witch spoke of the party, what happened that night (when she able to remember that is) and partly of the morning afterward...

_~"Don't! Skyler you've done enough!" Hermione snapped when the older girl tried to calm her.  
><em>  
><em>"Me!? You can't possibly think this is all my fault! It takes two Hermione. Your not as innocent as you like to believe and will you stop yelling its giving me a fucking headache." Skyler mumbled the last part. Hermione turned still wrapped in the bed sheet to face the older girl.<em>

_"Well if you hadn't seduced me!"..~_

She didn't go much into detail of the argument between herself and the musician but Harry had an idea of what was said. So Skyler was one of those people who liked to mess with the hearts of others. Pulling his friend back into his embrace Harry silently seethed with anger. The next time he saw Skyler he would hex her into oblivion.

Hermione hugged him back tightly as she cried silently. Even though she had told him of her...mistake. She did not tell him everything...and it caused the knot of guilt in her stomach to grow..she couldn't tell him...she'd promised...

~x~

"So this is Hogwarts Huh..." Jax said looking at the large castle before him,"Reminds me of castle Dracula."

"Only you..Jax"

"What?...ow" the vampire rubbed his head from Salvatore's swat."Come on we can't just stand here and stare. I don't think the headmistress would like us to be late." The boys began walking eagerly to the entrance but Skyler hung back with Aaron. Aaron had noticed the difference in her cousin's attitude since that party. It's been a month now and her older cousin always seemed lost in thought, keeping to herself mostly.

Hell she had yet to see her take a girl for a night since then, and Aaron had a feeling as to why. It was because of that girl Hermione Granger. Although she seemed like an alright sort Aaron couldn't help but feel that there was something about the witch that was different from all the other girls her cousin has had...

"Skye.." The younger Vajirian said and the older girl looked to her cousin."Your thinking about her again aren't you?"

"No idea what your talking about prima (cousin)"

"Shut up don't play dumb you haven't been the same since that party Luna threw for us last month."

"Has it really been a month?" Aaron sighed pinching the bridge of her nose,"Duh why else would we be here again? Remember that spring festival the school is having for its students..McGonigall asked for us to arrive at least a month in advance." Skyler stopped momentarily,"Isn't it at the end of this month?"

"It counts. Look that's not the point bird brain, the point is what's going on with you? Your acting like you're love sick or something..." The brunette noticed the wince her cousin gave and nodded her head as if in silent agreement of something."What happened the morning after with you and Hermione." It wasn't so much a question but more of a demand.

Skye shook her head,"Why do you assume it has to do with her?"

"Are you telling me it doesn't?"

"Does it matter so much...spirits Aaron you've never cared so much before why now?" Bright green orbs watched the older girl closely narrowing slightly. She had long had her suspicions as to why and the possibilities of what could have come from that night. Then again they were just about the same as any outcome for any of the girls Skye had taken to bed. Still Hermione Granger was different from the others, how she wasn't sure..but she had intended to find out why.

Skyler spoke of some strange dreams after their first meeting and Aaron had taken to writing them down and sending them to her own mate. He had yet to reply back with any answers of what they meant, because she knew that to her people such dreams held something more then what most would make of them. To the Vajiri most dreams held truth to them, telling of what could come, what one did not wish to acknowledge in the waking world...and sometimes of the past..and most rarely the they were glimpses to another place...in another time...another life.

Aaron and her cousin were close and told each other everything and usually, even if it took some prying she could usually get whatever was bothering her cousin out. She has long known the signs of the degree of seriousness of the problem usually by how long or what it took to get Skye to talk. But by the look in her Galaxy eyes Aaron knew, that whatever happened was by far much more then she would come to realize. And whatever it was her cousin was not going to say.

Skyler sighed and looked to the sky. She couldn't say what it was because she was ashamed for what she had done. She hadn't meant for it to happen, she really just wanted to know Hermione more...as a person then just another notch on her bed post. From the moment she saw the witch staring at her from the crowd that first night they met...she had been compelled to speak with her...even if it was only for that one night. Yet by chance of fate...they met once more only to-

It happened quickly...one moment Skye was thinking of what happened between her and Hermione the next, Aaron was biting into her, where neck and shoulder met. It took a moment and she realized what her cousin was doing but she was able to be free of her cousins jaws. Skye grabbed the brunette by the head and flipped her over her shoulder,"Aaron what the fuck! You have no right!"

Said girl stood for where she was thrown blood dripping from her chin, twitching a bit from the memories flashing in her mind. Aaron narrowed her eyes dangerously as she grabbed Skyler by the front of the shirt and ripped it open, allowing her to see with her own eyes what her cousin was hiding. Praying that some how what her blood told was a lie...sadly blood...never does."I have every right.!" Then quickly she grabbed each arm checking both forearms."Do you have any idea what this means!?" Aaron growled digging the tip of her pointer finger into her cousins chest.

Skyler growled back shoving the younger vajra back,"You think I'm stupid.." She hissed, Aaron nodded her head which only caused Skye to growl once more,"I know exactly what it means...but I can't take it back. What's done is done."

"You can't hide it forever the other two markings will appear and when they do-"

"You think I don't know that.! Damn it Aaron...fuck!"

"What about Hermione? Did you tell her? Does she know?"

"Leave her out of it...I will not drag her down because of my mistake..I will not bind her to it...to me. I will fix this Aaron." The brunette shook her head in disbelief...of all the things her cousin has done to herself this was probably by far, the stupidest, most reckless thing she's ever done.

"Please I need time...I need to know why…why this happened…and how i can reverse this."

"You can't stay away from her forever. You know what it'll do to you...she never gave an answer. By the will of the Quador you have lain claim already and until she has said other wise you both are bound. For spirits sake you made her promise to lie about what happened if questioned enough about it. Why?" the brunette said cleaning the blood from her face. she took her long sleeve off now wearing only a tank top. but was glad that the blood did not seep through to it.

"You know why." Skyler said firmly,"And I will not take that choice from her." Aaron stood toe to toe with her older cousin,"You already have." Skyler clenched her jaw because she knew Aaron was right. Looking away from green pools the older vajra sighed slumping her shoulders,"Help me then...help find out why. The dreams haven't stopped...and with each day that passes I feel like I'm running out of time."

Aaron sighed rubbing her eyes, if she helps her fate was tied. But this was family could she really turn her back. Bright green met luminous eyes and the younger Vajiri gave a small growl,"Come on, put a new shirt on. First things first we have to get you and Hermione together."

"No Aaron she doesn't have to be a part of this."

"She already is. Even if she walked away from you it will not save her from the fate now branded on her own skin." With another sigh Skyler did what her cousin asked her to and the pair silently walked into the schools main courtyard which was very crowded and loud. Apparently many of the students here were fans, not that they were going to complain about it, but the discovery made only minutes before dampened the excitement for Aaron. Skye had already been brooding so it wasn't much of a change for her.

Something however caught her eye. Just past the fanatical crowd Skyler spotted a familiar looking red head. He looked to be bent over someone he had pinned to a pillar."Skye.." Aaron said pulling her cousin through the crowd toward the others. Galaxy eyes never left the red head even as he bent his head downward to kiss the girl. Looking away her eyes widened upon meeting a familiar set of brown.

~x~

"Christ Hermione quit fidgeting. You'll do fine."

"I can't. What if I mess up? What if I do or say something that offends them? Professor McGonigall said it was of the upmost importance to make a very good impression." The older witch said as she began smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her skirt. It had been roughly around a month since the party, also when she told Harry of her mistake. Since then she'd thrown herself into her studies and the responsibilities she had as head girl. As such Hermione was asked by the headmistress to personally see to it that the guests soon to be arriving were to be well taken care of until their departure. Also stating what was at stake should they feel unwelcome or dislike their stay in any sort of way…the consequences of such would cost more then she could imagine.

"Tell us again why this is so important?" Harry asked,"And why I have to be here to meet them too?"

"Because you're the boy who saved the wizarding world. By all means your like our champion, a major front figure for us. Our guests that are coming will be staying until after the festival. This is only preparation for bringing together two separate cultures since their split eons ago."

"Ok but just who are these people that are so important?" Ginny asked eyeing the growing crowd who was cheering as if they were at a concert. Hermione sighed a bit frustrated she had explained this to them quite thoroughly she thought."Only three of them are ambassadors for their people. The others are their personal guard. They are from an ancient race that practically rule over the magical realm from the way McGonigall explained it."

The Wealsey girl scoffed at that,"So where were these so called rulers of the magical realm when Voldemort rose to power both times?"

"You really shouldn't ask questions you may not want to hear the answer to." The trio turned to find that Luna had joined their group as they walked toward the main courtyard."why would you say that?"

"It's only a warning to be cautious"

Ginny eyed her friend curiously before tuning back to look at the large crowd of her school mates. Then she faltered in her steps momentarily catching the attention of her friends and boyfriend when she spotted five familiar faces making their way through the crowd. Hermione looked to her friend then followed her line of sight and gasped..

"Skyler.." The name floated from her lips so naturally it sounded like a lovers call. And as if hearing her name the black haired girl turned and lock gazes with her. Hermione felt a smile grow on her lips as her heart fluttered ecstatically taking a step toward the crowd and couldn't help but feel elated somehow that the American girl had once again found her way back to her. She watched as the guitarist ignored her fans and focused only on her as she made her way to be out of the large crowd of fans.

Despite what had happened between them and how she reacted, even now after not seeing her for nearly a month, seeing Skyler brought a sense of joy with it that couldn't possibly be described with words. Her dreams were a constant reminder of the girl, and yet they gave glimpses to a life, a love with someone she hardly knew. Still there was something there, something that drew her to the Angel eye girl like a moth to a flame. It was in this moment locking gazes with those Galaxy eyes Hermione realized, she could not run from this. She had to do something about it, because somehow, someway she had been connected to the American girl since she was younger. And the answer was now standing right before her eyes.

Then without warning,"Stupefy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! who did It?! What Happened between them the morning after? Whats Skyler Hiding?! Why'd Hermione promise not to tell? WHat did she promise not to tell? Why the time jumps?! And what happened to the music!…wait what? ehm ehm…sorry… But things are beginnings to take a strange turn <strong>**aren't they? Don't worry all will be explained as well as what really happened the morning after..**

**stay tuned everyone because we've only just begun ;)**


End file.
